There Is No Place Like Home
by KatBlue
Summary: The 4th installment of my series that includes Switch, Kat Returns, and Another World. Buffy is pregnant with Spike’s kid? See Angel human. Meet Fred and Faith’s kids and find out what happens to Kat and Xander in the real world. Chapter 13 is up.
1. Chapter 1

There Is No Place Like Home. The 4th installment of my series that includes Switch, Kat Returns, and Another World. Buffy is pregnant with Spike's kid? See Angel human. Meet Fred and Faith's kids and find out what happens to Kat and Xander in the real world. I hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.

Buffy is in the bathroom waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. Spike comes into the bathroom.

"So are you?" ask Spike. Buffy turns around.

"In five minutes we'll know," says Buffy.

"It's kind of strange how this is happening," says Spike. "Are you sure you haven't been…"

"Spike," says Buffy then she puts a smirk. "Well, there was that one…"  
"What?"

"It was nothing."

"Tell me."

"It was this one night when Giles came to my room to talk. He was just putting the finishing touches on the new watcher's council and he was exhausted."

"And."

"He was drinking. He was drunk. You know it relaxes him."

"Were you drinking cause you know you and drinking don't mix."

"I wasn't drinking, but we started to talk and we both fell asleep on the bed together."

"And you had sex with GILES!"

"I'm not sure."

"BUFFY!"

"I'm kidding." Buffy begins to laugh as she sees Spike overreact.

"Huh."

"Nothing happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Buffy looks at the pregnancy test. "It's positive." Buffy turns to Spike.

"What?"

"The test. I'm pregnant."

"And I'm responsible."

"Yes."

"This still doesn't make any sense."

"Is doesn't matter." Buffy hugs Spike.

"Right."

"Lets tell Giles."

"He's not the father right?"

"Right."

"Hey, lets pull a joke on him."

"Spike no. It might give him a heart attack or something."

"I'll call an ambulance."

The two head out of the bathroom and head over to the main room downstairs where Giles is talking to someone on the phone. Buffy walks over to Giles as he hangs up the phone.

"Giles, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Buffy?" ask Giles.

"I'm pregnant." Buffy turns to look at Spike then turns back to Giles. "And it's yours."

"WHAT?" Spike starts to laugh.

"Giles maybe you should sit down."

"Buffy we didn't…What?"

"It's a joke. I'm kidding. Nothing happen that night."

"Oh that was a riot to see you react to that." Spike starts to laugh again. Giles glares at Spike.

"I think I need a drink." Buffy laughs.

"Giles I'm sorry but Spike made me do it."

"Oh right he twisted your arm."

"Not really." Giles pours himself some scotch. "We just kind of want to know how this happen besides the obvious."

"A vampire can't have children."

"Duh, got that. How is Buffy pregnant?"

"She cheated on you."

"Giles!"  
"What, I can't my fun." Giles drinks his scotch.

"Hey, could you guys keep it down," says Faith as she comes down the stairs. "I just put the baby to sleep."

"Oh, sorry Faith," says Giles.

"What's going on here?" Spike hands her a cup of water and still laughing he walks away from her. She takes a drink of water.

"Oh, Buffy's pregnant with my child." Buffy looks at Giles.

Faith reacts and spit's the water out of her mouth.

"WHAT?" Then they hear the baby cry. "Ah sh…"

"I've got it Faith," says Robin from upstairs. Faith then turns her attention to Giles and Buffy. The two are laughing hysterically along with Spike.

"Why are you all laughing?"

"Spike you were right. This is fun." The three keep laughing leaving Faith in the dark.

Meanwhile in LA, Angel comes back from a fight. Cordy helps a bloody Angel into the hotel. He falls on the sofa in the middle of the lobby.

"Oh Angel I told you didn't need to do that," says Cordy.

"Man that guy was rough," says Gunn who enters the hotel with a bloody noise. Behind him is Ann.

"You two started it," says Ann. "Serves you right."

"I couldn't keep my cool," says Angel. "That guy was evil."

"Angel, every guy that looks at me to you is evil," says Cordy.

"Well, he was," says Angel.

"What's all the ruckus?" ask Fred coming down the stairs.

"Fred, we are so sorry," says Cordy. "Did we wake you?"

"No, four o'clock feeding," says Fred with a bottle in her hand. "What happen?"

"Angel here got into a fight with some guy who was checking Cordy out," explains Gunn.

"Why are you all bang up?" ask Fred to Gunn.

"Because he wants to be a manly man," says Ann. Fred laughs.

"Want some ice Angel?" ask Fred.

"Yes Fred," says Angel. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"This human thing is not working out."

"Don't even start saying that Angel. It just takes some getting use to."

"I know but I haven't been a human for more thantwo hundred years."

"You'll get it. You've always hung around humans. You should know the ropes by now."

"Here ya go Angel."

"Thanks Fred." He puts the ice bag on his head.

"Angel you just gotta be yourself. It's a lot easer being a human then it is being a demon."

"I know…"

"But nothing Mr. who think he's invincible. I want you to not go on saving the world and stuff like that okay."

"I promise Cordy."

"She's got you whip," says Gunn with a grin. Ann hits Gunn on the shoulder. "Ouch."

Then, in another world, Kat and Tammy are living their normal lives. It's been six months since they last encounter the scoobies and since their lives were not in peril. Normality becomes their motto as the two best friends split.

Tammy moves out and into David's house. She had apologize about the incident at the Maroon 5 concert and her flirting with the lead singer. That night at their hotel, she made it up to him.

Kat stays at the house with Xander Harris, keeping the Buffy shrine in the third room. Kat had found a perfect job for Xander, which was in his specialty, construction. He likes working with his hands and Kat really likes that about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. There is no place like home. A reunion of the scoobies. All in _Italics_ are from a Buffy script so all righst are Joss and only Joss alone, well except if he didn't write the episode.

"_I wasn't planning on hurting you," says Spike with a smirk. "Much."  
"You haven't even come close to hurting me," Buffy says.  
"Afraid to give me the chance?" _

_Buffy breaks his hold, throws him against a wall. Another big hole in the wall where he hits. Shot of cracks appearing in the wall. Buffy grabs Spike and pushes him up against the wall. _

"_You afraid I'm gonna-" Spike says. _

Kat presses stop on the DVD remote control and walks over to the front of the TV to cover it.

"We don't need to watch anything else," says Kat. "I'm hungry. You hungry?" Xander gets up from the bed and tries to get the remote from Kat.

"Come on Kat. Lets watch it," says Xander he wraps his arms around her to get the remote behind her back.

"It's not that great," says Kat. Xander gets the remote and presses play. Kat steps out of the way.

_Buffy shuts Spike up by kissing him. They kiss passionately. Buffy slams her hand into the wall, creating another hole, to get her arm around Spike's neck. Pieces of the ceiling separate from each other. _

_Buffy and Spike move away from the wall, still kissing. Spike slams Buffy up against another section of wall. Above their heads, cracks appear and widen, moving up toward the ceiling. _

_More kissing. Buffy shoves Spike away, follows him as he stumbles backward across the room. She pushes him again and continues following. Behind her, a huge piece of ceiling falls onto the spot where they were just standing. _

_Buffy shoves Spike up against another wall, and resumes kissing him. He lifts her up against him with her legs around his waist. _

_Buffy reaches her hand down between their bodies. Sound of a zipper is heard then there is more kissing. _

_Buffy lifts herself up and thrusts her body against Spike's. Spike looks shocked. They stare at each other for a moment. Then Buffy begins to move up and down, slowly, making an expression of pleasure. _

_They resume kissing. Spike turns them around and pushes Buffy up against the wall. She reaches one arm up and grabs the wall behind her to steady herself. The chandelier falls from the ceiling, smashes on the floor. _

_Pieces of the house continue to fall down, floorboards breaking apart. Buffy and Spike continue kissing and, you know, moving against each other. More stuff falls from the ceiling, walls disintegrating, etc. _

_Buffy leans her head back against the wall, gasping and panting. Spike rests his head on her chest. _

_Buffy leans forward to wrap her arms around Spike and they fall backward. The entire floor gives way and they fall through to the basement level, landing there in a huge cloud of debris and dust and bricks, etc. Spike lands on his back with Buffy on top of him. _

_They stare into each other's eyes, both panting. _

The credits pop up: Executive Producers: Joss Whedon and Marti Noxon.

Xander presses stop and looks at Kat.

"Told you that you didn't want to watch it," says Kat.

"I…what was she thinking?" says Xander. Kat shrugs. "I mean I knew she done it with Spike but like that."

"Yeah, not a good episode," says Kat. "I really don't like it cause I saw some of the making of it. It's not a pretty sight. They had way too much fun."

"I heard the zipper."

"I know I don't like that either."

"I really don't feel hungry anymore."

"Are you sure. Cause I got chicken wings."

"Suddenly I'm feeling hungry again." Xander tosses the remote on the bed.

"Okay." The two exit the Buffy shrine room and head to the kitchen. Xander turns on the TV then heads into the kitchen with Kat. He grabs two cup and two plates from the cupboards then turns around to kiss Kat on his way to the dinning table.

"The top story today," says a news reporter. "Missing people. Not just one or two but about more than a hundred people have been reported missing in the last forty-eight hours. These people are not related or living in the same area. Randomly, they have disappeared from their homes with no evidence of their whereabouts."

"Hmm," says Xander watching the news. "That sounds kind of strange."

"A little Buffyesque," says Kat as she hands Xander the forks and napkins.

"That just sound wired," says Xander.

"Maybe you're on to something."

Meanwhile, in England Buffy and Spike are in their room thinking of why Buffy somehow is pregnant by a vampire. Giles could not answer their question, but it's without a doubt that Buffy has only one lover in this house.

"So you want a girl?" ask Buffy out of the blue. Spike looks at Buffy and smiles.

"I won't mind having a girl," says Spike. "We could call her Joyce after you're mum."

"That's sweet. What about a boy?"

"Rupert will not be an options."

"I'll agree to that."

"We should celebrate."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of beat."

"We could stay in."

"Oh, I've a surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yes." Buffy gets off the bed and goes to her closet. She takes a small bag out and heads over to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Spike makes himself comfortable.

In the hallway, Buffy bumps into Giles.

"Buffy I just finish watching the news and I'm hearing about these strange disappearances happening," says Giles.

"People disappear all the times Giles," says Buffy.

"Yes, but did you notice how I emphasize 'strange'."

"Giles you worry too much. You need to get…Some time away from here. You remember the word fun."

"Very funny Buffy. This could be serious."

"I'll take it serious tomorrow morning. Okay." Buffy pats Giles on the back and heads to the bathroom.

Back at Kat's house, she is getting ready to go to bed. Xander is waiting for her on the bed as she brushes her hair.

"When you coming over here?" ask Xander to Kat. "I'm feeling neglected here."

"I'm coming," says Kat. "Gee Hold your horses." She opens the bathroom door to re-enter her room. Xander sees the door open but Kat.

"Kat?"

Meanwhile, in London, Buffy is walking down the hallway towards the her bedroom in a tiny bath robe. She knocks at the door.

"Close your eyes," says Buffy from outside.

"Ah come Buffy," says Spike. "Just get in here."

"Spike. It's a surprise," says Buffy.

"Oh, alright," replies Spike as he closes his eyes.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now get in here."

"Okay, here I come." Buffy opens the door, drops her robe, and disappears.

"Are you inside already. Buffy. Buffy."

Then in less than millisecond Kat appears where Buffy had disappeared. Kat looks around and does not recognize her surrounding except for Spike, with his shirt off, on a bed, with his eyes closed. Kat was getting a little scared.

"Buffy would you bloody…" Spike opens his eyes and sees Kat. "Kat? What are you doing here? Where's Buffy?"

"I have no idea."

Back in the real world, Buffy appears where Kat had disappeared. Xander gets up from the bed. His eyes widen at the sight of Buffy since she was just wearing a very sexy Victoria Secret number.

"Xander eyes up here," says Buffy pointing at her eyes.

"Sorry Buff," says Xander with a grin as he hands her the blanket from the bed to cover up. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? And where is Kat?"

"Good questions that I don't know the answers to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 There's No Place like Home. Kat and Buffy switch places Again. Gee, stop that! LOL. This time is something else. It's all random.

"You are wearing pants under those covers, right?" ask Kat still with her hands over her eyes. Spike gives Kat a smirk.

"Wanna take a look?" ask Spike as he raises his eye brow.

"Ewww," replies Kat as she turns away from him.

"I'm kidding," says Spike with a laugh. He gets off the bed with pants on and puts on a shirt. Spike then grabs one of Buffy's robes and hands it over to Kat. "Put this on. You look cold." Spike passes by Kat's side as Kat puts on the robe.

"Thanks."

"Nice PJ's. Harris is one lucky guy." Kat turns to Spike as she ties the robe.

"Hey." She sees as Spike gets a grin. "I'm telling Buffy."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You better be." The two walk down the hallway to find Giles and explain this whole mess. Giles opens his bed room door and sees Spike and Kat.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" he ask.

"We switched," replies Kat. "Again."

"How did this happen?"

"Do you think that we would be here asking you if we knew?" says Spike.

"I think it was a portal," says Kat.

"The random disappearances," says Giles. "I know something was up."

"There have been random disappearances here too?"

"Yes, and I told Buffy about it but of course you know her."

"Yeah, too busy wanted to shag Spike," says Kat then a second later her eyes widen. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Kind of," says Spike as he glared at her.

"Well, are you sure Buffy will be in your world?"

"I think," says Kat. "We can e-mail Xander and find out then."

"Right, I think we should all get some sleep. We'll settle this in the morning."

"Goodnight." Spike and Kat head back down the hall way and see Dawn head over to the bathroom.

"Spike what are you doing with…Kat?" says Dawn.

"Hi, Dawn," says Kat. "You've grown. I wish you'd stop doing that."

"Buffy says that to me all the times," says Dawn as she gives a hug to Kat. "How did you get here? Is Xander here too?"

"No, this an unexpected trip."

"We're is Buffy?" Dawn turns to Spike.

"Well, we switched again, except in our own bodies. We keep doing that a lot."

They three head over to Dawn's room and begin to explain to Dawn the whole situation.

"Can we just e-mail him tonight?" ask Dawn.

"I guess we could," says Kat. "But I don't think the lap top is on." Dawn sits down on her computer and sees that someone has just instant messaged her. She reads the message and smiled.

"Are you still talking to that bloke," says Spike.

"Yes, and he has name Spike," says Dawn. "Never thought that you'd be jealous. Join the club."

"Me jealous," says Spike. "I'm not jealous."

"Just keep telling yourself that," says Kat patting his shoulder. "So what's his name Dawn?"

"His name is…"

All of a sudden a fierce wind blows through the room and Dawn gets pulled into a portal that opens next to her. Kat quickly grabs her arm and pulls her away from the portal. The two then go flying into the air. Spike grabs Kat's other hand and pulls her. With his other hand he is grabbing onto the door way panel and he pulls himself and the girls away from the portal. Then a person is pushed out of the portal and falls unto the bed. The portal closes and the girls falls unto the floor.

"Are you okay?" ask Kat to Dawn. Dawn nods her head. The three of them look at the bed and see someone moving. They get up and see that it's a guy. The guys rises up.

"Connor," says both Kat and Spike.

* * *

Meanwhile Buffy and Xander sit on the bed. They discuss all the possibilities for her arrival and they conclude that it's a portal. Xander remembers the news bulletin from that day and Buffy remembers what Giles told the last time she spoke to him.

"Giles will fix this," says Buffy.

"He always does," says Xander. "Kind of missing him." Then Buffy looks around the room and sees that décor has changed.

"Gave it your touch," says Buffy.

"Yeah, the pink curtains had to go," says Xander. Buffy smiles.

"I miss you Xander," says Buffy. "I miss Willow too. I mean we haven't been together, really together in a long time. I miss us just hanging out like we use to. It's not same. Both of you are like really far away from me."

"Buff," says Xander putting his arm around her. "I miss you too and Willow. I do sometimes miss the old days, but we're all living our own lives. Willow's got Kennedy and you got Spike, not the best choice you made there…"

" Xander."

"Yeah, I know. You love him. I get it."

"And you love Kat."

"Yeah, I do. She reminds me a lot of you. Don't tell her I told you that."

"My lips are sealed."

"I guess you influenced her in a away."

"How did I do that?"

"You just did."

"Okay, if you say so."

"So what's new?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what? With what?"

"Xander, I thought that you'd be happy for me. What happen to our touchy moment back there?"

"You could of mention this a little earlier."

"I just found out," says Buffy.

"It can't be Spike's."

"Well, it is. Unless you think I had an affair with Giles." Xander thought of that a second.

"Ewwww."

"That goes double for me."

"I'm sorry I overreacted. You know me, never been in the we love Spike club."

"He's a good man Xander, and he knows me like you do. Not just Buffy the vampire slayer, but just Buffy."

"I get it." Xander nods his head then they hug.

"Yeah, there's that Kodak moment I've been waiting for." Xander laughs at Buffy's comment.

"Do you have any more secrets that I would freak out about?"

"Not of the late, but I'll keep you posted."

* * *

In LA, at the Hyperion hotel, Angel is taking a shower and Cordy enters the bathroom. Angel peeks out of the shower as Cordy starts to brush her teeth.

"I see you," says Cordy with the toothpaste in her mouth. She spit's the paste out.

"Wanna join me," says Angel with a wicked smile. Cordy washes her face and dries her face with a towel near by.

"Love to but no," says Cordy as she walks over to Angel and kisses him on the lips. "Hurry up with that shower. I've got ice cream."

"Alright," says Angel as he quickly finishes his shower and then jumps out to dry himself. He grabs the red robe on the back of the bathroom door and puts it on then he checks himself in the mirror brushing his hair with his hands. "I'm coming. What kind of ice cream do you have…Cordelia." Angel walks around the room and doesn't find Cordy. He heads over to the door and calls for her outside then heads over to the lobby downstairs.

"Hey, Wes," says Angel finding him with his baby in his arm as he feeding the baby. "Have you seen Cordelia."

"No, not since she came for the ice cream," replies Wesley.

"Where could she be?"

* * *

"Spike," says Connor. He is the only one who he recognizes. "What? Where? How did I get here?"

"Long story kid," says Spike.

"You're Connor?" says Dawn looking at the attractive young man on her bed. "I'm Dawn."

"Dawn," says Connor. "You're not like I have imagined."

"What, were you expecting an older woman?" says Kat.

"Um, no…Is this your big sister Buffy?" ask Connor.

"No, this a friend who has something to tell me," says Dawn. They all look at Kat. "How do you know him?"

"Look Dawn it's a complicated thing," says Kat. "Why don't you get Connor some water and Spike get the first aid kite."

"First aid kit?" ask Dawn.

"He's got a nasty scar on his shoulder," says Kat as she walks over to him and slightly touches his shoulder. Connor had not realize it until she mention it.

"I must of got when the portal pull me in," says Connor. He sits down on the bed and Kat sits next to him.

"That looks like it must hurt," says Kat.

"Not much," replies Connor as he looks at Kat. "Are you wearing anything under that robe?"

"Oh, gee," says Kat. "Would you cut it out with the wanting older women. You're not going to get any." Connor looks at her strangely.

"Okay," says Connor.

"And the answer is yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. There Is No Place Like Home. Now how are they going to solve this problem. Please read on.

Kat bandages Connor's wound and Dawn gives him some water. The four of them sit on the bed in silence.

"Well, we should all get to bed," says Kat. Connor spits out his water and Kat's eyes widen because she knew what Connor thought of. Spike laughs and nods his head as he gets up. He then sees Dawn smile a little. Dawn then turns to Connor.

"Are you okay," ask Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Connor.

"Gutter much," says Kat rolling her eyes. "I meant we should all go to bed in separate rooms."

"Yeah, Kat you can sleep in here," says Dawn.

"And Connor can sleep in Spike's room," says Kat eyeing Connor.

"Good plan Kat," says Spike with a smirk. The guys leave the room and Dawn sits back on the bed.

"I swear Spike just knows how to push my buttons," says Kat.

"He knows how to push everyone's buttons," says Dawn as she pulls down the covers of the bed. "That's part of his charmed."

"He makes me feel totally uncomfortable."

"Why would he make you feel uncomfortable? Is not like you guys had a past."

"No, its not that. I mean. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Connor's really hot." Kat tosses a pillow at Dawn.

"Well, that's a subject I'd like to talk about. You like him? A lot."

"My gosh, I would never have imagine him that way. He looks familiar somehow. I can't put my finger on it."

"He looks like Angel."

"What? No. Well, now that you mention it. He kind of acts like him."

"I know you never really like Angel and all…"

"How do you know I don't like Angel?"

"It shows."

Meanwhile in Spike's room, the two guys lay on the bed in silence looking at the white ceiling.

"It's weird," says Connor.

"What is?" ask Spike.

"That out of all the people in the world I end up talking to online it's someone you know."

"Is that suppose to be a complement. So I know some people."

"Did Angel know her?"

"Yeah, you're dad knew her since she was a bit but your dad's a wuss and left Buffy hanging for the luxurious life of Los Angeles."

"Dawn's sister. She's that Buffy."

"What ya think, there be another girl in the world named Buffy?"

"I guess. Dawn's incredible."

"Most Summers women are. I know how you feel."

"You've been involve with…"

"Am involve with Buffy."

"How did dad take it?"

"Ah the usual."

"Not well."

"See you know him."

"It's too bad. I kind of feel for him. I mean he can't really have a real relationship. What happen to that girl…Nina?"

"Oh, wolf girl. Nah, too hard. You know with training her to sit and ripping his head off. That was just when she was human."

"You're exaggerating."

"Okay, so I am. She was never Angels type. He knew it."

"Oh."

"Well, when all this is over you're gonna have to have a talk with Buffy."

"Why?"

"Cause she's like Dawns mom. Gotta meet the parents. Since you're here and all."

"Think I should leave the Angel is my dad thing out until she begins to like me?"

"Good choice. Got the smarts from your mum."

In another world, someone pays a surprise visit to Xander and Buffy. The girl falls hard on the ground. Xander and Buffy wake up to see Cordelia on the floor.

"Cordelia?" says Xander. He jumps out of the bed and helps her up.

"Xander," says Cordy as she looks at him in boxers and a tang top. "You've change." Buffy peeks from the covers and sees Cordy.

"Portal," says Buffy.

"Yeah," replies Cordy.

"Aren't you suppose to be a high being and all," says Xander.

"Um," says Cordy. "I'm kind of not any more."

"Why not?" ask Xander.

"Cause I'm kind of human again."

"What?" both Xander and Buffy say.

"It's not a promotion if that what you guys think. It was my decision and Angels too."

"Angel, why would he want you to decide to become human again?" ask Buffy.

"Because he's human too," replies Cordy getting behind Xander.

"Angel's human." Cordy nods her head.

"Everyone is full of surprises," says Xander. "I'm going to make some coffee."

"Hold on," says Cordy. "What are you two doing together in the same bed?"

"Sleeping," says Buffy.

"Where is Kat?"

"That's what I like to know?" says Xander.

"Xander why don't we try and contact them," says Buffy heading to Kat's computer.

"No," says Xander stopping Buffy from turning on Kat's computer. "Um, I mean lets use the lap top. I've got it out here." Xander brings it over to Buffy.

"You can contact each other through the internet?" ask Cordy.

"Yeah, that sounds so weird but it's true," says Buffy.

"We should e-mail Wesley he's up now." Xander and Buffy stare Cordy. "Baby duty."

"Oh," Buffy and Xander say at the same time. Cordy types in Wesley's e-mail and writes a short note to him.

In the Hyperion hotel, Wesley enters his room with the baby in his arms and sees that he has e-mail. He heads over to the desk, sits down on his chair and puts the baby in burp position. With his free hand he uses the mouse to open his e-mail.

"Cordelia?" says Wesley to himself. Fred wakes and walks over to Wesley.

"Honey, what's the matter?" ask Fred as she takes the baby into her hands.

"It's Cordelia. She's in another world. In Kat and Tammy's world."

"How did she get there?"

"She says a portal, but how can a portal open at moments notice. Angel said he saw Cordelia one moment and the next she was gone."

"Someone must be dealing with Inter-dimensional portals and is randomly opening them in various places. Kind of like what happen to me when I was sent to Pylea."

"We need to find out who is doing this and stop them."

"Where do we look? I mean who ever it could be must be somewhere safe and secure. They could be in any dimension for all we know."

"You've got a point there."

"We should tell Angel about this."

"Yes." Fred heads out to find Angel climbing up the stairs with a very concern look on his face.

"Angel we've found Cordelia."

"You have. Where is she?"

"You're not going to believe it." Fred explains to Angel where Cordy is and he follows her back to Wesley's room.

"I just got in contact with her. She said that Buffy is there too."

"Why are random portals opening everywhere?"

"That's what we need to find out. We're going to need some help."

"Start researching on demons that deal with this kind of stuff."

"Right." Fred gives her baby to Angel and heads over to Wesley's book shelf. She begins to flip through pages and scans for demons with abilities to open portals. Angel rocks the baby back and forth like he did when he had baby Connor. "Maybe we should contact Willow. I know she knows lots about portals."

"Good idea," says Wesley.

"I'll call her," says Fred as she heads to the phone. "What time is it in Brazil now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 There No Place Like Home. Buffy and Cordy are in our world, Kat's in the Buffy verse and Connor's in England meeting Dawn for the first time. As of now that's all we know about our portal traveling friends. There is more to come.

"Coffee ladies," Xander says as he makes his way into the kitchen.

"I'd like a latte, with non-fat milk," says Buffy.

"Buffy this isn't a Starbucks."

"Black for me," says Cordy as she closes the lap top.

"Okay."

"So, you're with Angel. How long has this been going on?" ask Buffy. Cordy rolls her eyes at Buffy.

"Give it a rest Lois Lane," says Cordy who enters the bathroom to avoid Buffy from asking her anymore questions.

"Cordelia I know you can hear me from in there." Buffy keeps knocking on the door as Xander comes into the room.

"I assumed that you were over him by now Buff," says Xander to Buffy about Angel.

"I'm over him, so over," says Buffy walking over to the bed.

"Then why does it sound like you're a bit jealous?"

"Because…I don't know. I mean you think you know a guy and he goes and falls for the someone who is completely not his type." Cordy opens the bathroom door and exits it.

"How do you know I'm not his type," Cordy says.

"I've known Angel more than you know him Cordelia. I should know."

"Well, you don't. Okay, he's still brooding but that's not the point. He smiles when he's with me. I guess that's not the best point, but I think it counts."

Buffy lowers her head and looks away. Xander begins to feel awkward and heads into the kitchen to check on the coffee.

"I know what you mean." Cordy looks up and is surprise at Buffy's response. She then climbs on the bed and sits next to Buffy. "Spike…he smiles more when I'm around. He's told me that."

"I'm sure Angel smiled once or twice when he was with you." Buffy smiles.

"When did you become so nice?"

"Oh, I've always been nice. It just wasn't in my nature to show it often." The two smile and laugh. Xander then chose the right moment to enter the room with the coffee's.

"Here's the coffee ladies. It's very hot," says Xander entering the room. "Black for Cordy and a coffee with milk for the Buff."

"Regular milk?" says Buffy.

"Buffy deal with it. It's just milk."

"We're going to need this until we adjust to the time changes. I am so tired," says Cordy. "Do you think that we're the only ones that this has happen to, besides Kat?"

"I doubt it," replies Xander as he takes his cup coffee. "Sounds like another big bad is trying to combine the worlds or something."

"How do you know?" ask Buffy. "Did you gain some superman abilities?"

"No, it just kind of feels like it."

Meanwhile, in England Kat, Dawn, Spike and Connor gather at the breakfast table to talk about these portals that have been opening throughout different dimensions.

"This is very unlikely to happen, unless someone is controlling these portals," Giles explains.

"Yeah, but who?" ask Spike drinking his blood. "He could be in any dimension."

"That is true, but there must be a way to draw him out in the open."

"Maybe it isn't someone controlling the portals," says Kat. "What if it's a spell gone wrong and it open different portals."

"It's not always a spell gone wrong," Spike says snapping at Kat. Kat glares at him.

"Um, excuse me," says Connor. They all look at him. "Maybe I could make a suggestion."

"What is it?" ask Dawn growing curious about what Connor wants to say.

"I'm pretty knowledgeable on portals," says Connor. "Most likely a demon with a lot of power to open portals wherever is probably your suspect."

"Yeah, that was my second choice," says Spike.

"So demon opening portals all over the place," says Kat. "Why? What's his plan?"

"I'm saying take over the world," says Dawn. Connor looks at Dawn and gives her a smile then Dawn smiles back at him.

"That's so common," says Spike. "But likely." Giles gives Spike a glare. "I say we call Red on this. She's more likely to know more about this stuff."

"I know more than her," says Giles. "Just because she's in the bloody Amazon studying who knows what doesn't make her better than me or more knowledgeable than me." They all look at him with worry expressions except for Spike who has a grin on his face.

"I think Giles is having a nervous break down," says Dawn with a worry expression.

"Yeah, how old are you mate," says Spike. "I think that he's just about that age when that happens."

"Giles just calm down," says Kat. "No one here ever said you were useless." Giles looks at Kat then at Spike. "No one who we care about his opinion." Spike then glares at Kat.

"Kat's right," says Dawn. "You're really smart and stuff. I mean you help me with my homework a lot. That math is really hard."

"That's not helping Dawn," says Kat patting Dawn on the shoulder.

"Sorry."

"The thing is, we need to get some more resources and perhaps Willow can be of some assistance."

"Yeah, that's what Spike was really trying to say."

"Liars," says Spike. Dawn and Kat glare at him and it felt like two Buffy's were staring him down. "Alright I'll keep shut. I just want to get Buffy back safe."

"Are you guys like this all the times?" ask Connor finally speaking again.

"No," replies Dawn. "We play scrabble and we get along like one big happy family."

"Except for Buffy making up words," Giles mumbles.

"Yeah, her and her little slang," says Spike. "I miss that."

"Don't get emotional on us Spike," says Kat. "We'll find Buffy. Now Giles how about calling Willow." Giles sighs and heads over to get the phone.

Meanwhile, in Brazil Willow and Kennedy just get home from a pretty big party with some local natives. They come inside dancing, smiling and twirling around.

"That was so much fun," says Willow. "Dancing in the moonlight."

"With our clothes off," says Kennedy getting closer to Willow. "I may just have brought the wild child out of you."

"Nah, it's just the fun child." Willow smiles and heads over to her computer. "Hmmm, got mail from Wesley."

"Oh, that sexy British watcher guy." Willow turns to Kennedy.

"Hey."

"I'm not blind you know. He is hot. What did he say?" Willow reads the message.

"Oh oh."

"Oh oh. That's usually bad…"

"Yeah, he says that random portals have been opening everywhere even in other worlds. Cordelia is missing and…" Willow turns around and Kennedy is gone. "Kennedy?"

In LA, Wesley and Fred are searching the books for some clue of what could be opening these portals at random and why. Suddenly they see a portal open and they take cover. Angel quickly exit's the room and protects the baby in his hands. Then out from the portal comes Kennedy. She lands on the bed and looks at her surroundings. The portal closes and Fred and Wesley get up from behind the bed.

"Hi," says Kennedy. "Well, at least I didn't end up in a hell dimension."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. There is No Place Like Home.

"Kennedy," says Angel as he walks into the room.

"Hi," says Kennedy as she gets off the bed. "By the way, Willow got your message and well, she's probably wondering where I am now…"

"These portals are getting more frequent," says Wesley as he gets to his computer.

"Hello to you," says Kennedy feeling ignored by Wesley.

"Don't mind him," says Fred. "He gets like that when he doesn't get something."

"Did that make any sense?" asks Angel as he hands over the baby to Fred.

Back in Brazil, Willow gets a phone call. She grabs the phone as she tries to type a message to Wesley.

"Hello," she says.

"Yes, Willow it's Giles," says Giles.

"Giles, hi."

"We have a problem in which we need your assistance on." Giles rolls his eyes as he is looking at Kat.

"Do you mean the thing with random portals opening everywhere?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Giles pulls the phone away from him covering it and looks at Kat, Spike, Connor, and Dawn. "She knows. How does she bloody know when she is in the Amazon?"

"Hello, Giles are you still there?"

"Giles, just put her on speaker phone," says Kat as she takes the phone. "Willow, we're going to put you on speaker phone."

"Kat, what are you doing there?"

"That's part of the problem." Kat touches the speaker button and Giles goes over to sit down. "How do you know about this?"

"Wesley e-mailed me that Cordelia was missing and Cordelia then contacted them from your world."

"Cordelia is in my world, with Buffy. That's just great."

"Hey, you have me," says Spike with a grin.

"Oh, I'm so filled with joy," Kat says in a sarcastic tone.

"Are we going to get to the point here today or not?" says Giles still upset that Willow knew about the portals.

"Yes, continue Willow."

"Well, we kind of experienced it here, too."

"We?"

"Kennedy. She got suck into one of the portals and I have no idea where she is. I'm so worried."

"I'm sure she's fine. We'll contact Xander and see if she ended up in my world."

"I'll get in contact with Wesley and see if they got anything."

"You've talked to Wesley before you talked to me?" Giles folds his arms and pouts.

"Giles, will you give it a break?" says both Kat and Dawn. Giles looks away and frowns like a little kid.

"We'll keep in touch. Bye Willow."

"Bye."

"Hey, what's all the commotion in here?" asks Faith as she enters the kitchen. "Kat, what are you doing here?"

"Portal. How's the baby?" replies Kat.

"Growing and hungry. The kid never stops." Faith grabs a bottle from the frig and puts it in the microwave. "Hey, where's B?"

Back in Kat's world, both Buffy and Cordy dress up in Kat's clothing and had decided to check out the streets incase any portals or any other beings from their world or other worlds have joined them in this world.

Xander drives them down the streets and everything looks pretty normal. Cordy looks to her left, while Buffy looks to her right.

"Everything looks normal," says Buffy.

"Gosh, this world is kind of like ours," says Cordy. "Look, a Starbucks."

"Xander, stop the car," says Buffy.

"Buffy, we are looking for something out of the ordinary," says Xander. "A latte is not out of the ordinary." Buffy puts a frown on and Xander looks at her. "Those lips aren't going to get to me."

"So, Xander, how's life here with Kat going?" asks Cordy.

"It's great," says Xander. "Like you said, it's a lot like our world minus the supernatural stuff."

"So, any babies on the way?" says Cordy with a smile.

"Nope. Buffy beat me to that." Cordy looks at Buffy.

"What, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, and this car ride is making me feel queasy."

"Buff, don't you dare throw up in this car. It's brand new," says Xander. "Open the window or something."

"You need to eat healthy stuff Buffy," says Cordy. "When Fred was pregnant, that's all she ate. Fruits, vegetables, and grains."

"What, there was no cheese in her diet?" asks Buffy. They drive by a convenient store and Buffy sees some commotion coming from inside. Then a chair comes out of the window. "Stop the car, Xander." Xander stops and they all see that some demons are wrecking the store. Buffy quickly gets out of the car.

"Buffy, wait," says Xander as he follows her. Cordy follows behind.

"Hey, uglies, would you guys mind paying for all of this?" says Buffy. The demons look at Buffy and shrug, then one of them attacks her. Buffy takes him out in two seconds. "Who's next?"

The people run for their lives and the store is already empty as Buffy is kicking the asses of the demons. Xander and Cordy just watch and make sure that all the innocents are no where in sight.

"See, that was easy," says Buffy with a smile as she dusts herself. "What next?"

"Next is to get out of here before the police get here," says Xander as he pulls Buffy and they all get into the car just in time. The police arrive at the moment that they were driving down the corner.

Back in LA, in the supernatural world, Angel and the crew are searching for mystical beings in the books to find out who is opening the portals.

"Can't we just track a portal down, get to it, and see where it leads?" Kennedy suggests. Wesley, Angel, and Fred look at her.

"Now that sounds like something to do," says Angel. "Wesley, can we do that?"

"Um yes, but…" says Wesley. "I'll get on it."

"Good idea, Kennedy," says Angel as he pats her on the back.

"Thanks," replies Kennedy.

"These portals could open anywhere," says Wesley. "It's not like we can find the portal that leads to the source and reason why the portals are opening."

"We need to do something instead of standing around here."

"We need more information."

"We can get it when we find a portal."

"Would you two stop fighting?" says Angel. "Wes, lets find a portal. I think that is our best bet."

"Fine," replies Wesley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. There is No Place Like Home.

In England, everyone is busy in the library researching portals and beings that can open portals. Dawn and Connor head over to a solitary place in one of the aisles. Dawn puts a book back and sees Connor right behind her.

"What?" asks Dawn as she noticed that he was staring at her. She smiles at him.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk," says Connor as he walks closer to her.

"Talk about what?"

"Besides the fact that your life has been as freaky as mine. By any chance, you've never been to another dimension, have you?"

"Not of the late. But I think I came from one. Not too sure about that."  
"Huh?"

"It's a long story. You see I was this thing called the key and I opened a portal to some hell dimension that some hell god wanted to open."

"Really?"

"And she had to bleed me to open the portal. My blood was the key." Dawn bows her head. "It's pretty weird."

"I can see that."

"How do you know so much about portals and stuff?"

"I haven't myself had a normal life. Got thrust through a portal when I was really young. I was taken away from my father."

"That's so sad."

"When I came back, all grown up, it had only been like maybe months since I left."

"You're dad must have been happy to have you back."

"Yeah, but we had some issues. I was told that my dad was evil and I guess most people would say he was once." Connor sighs. "I know what he did for me, trying to give me a normal life, it was great and I got to meet you online and meet you in person, which I wasn't planning on. Anyways, he's not a popular guy and especially not with you."

"What are you talking about? I don't know your dad, do I?"

"The reason I know Spike is because Angel's my dad."

"What?"

Back in the real world, Xander drives the girls back to Kat's house and they all get inside. As the three enter the house, they see that someone else is in the house. Buffy gets ready to fight whatever evil is lurking around the corner, until they see Tammy, Kat's best friend.

"Hi," says Tammy. "Where is Kat? What are you two doing here?"

"Kat's in their world and they're here because someone is causing portals all over to open randomly and take beings to different dimensions," Xander explains.

"Wow," says Tammy as she puts her notebook down. "Sounds like a big bad is coming."

"That's what I said." Xander goes by Tammy and heads over to the kitchen.

"I drank the last Hawaiian punch." Xander stops in his tracks and rolls his eyes.

"I should have known."

"Sorry. I was thirsty."

"There was diet coke."

"But I didn't want any. I was craving Hawaiian punch."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant, too?" asks Cordy.

"Who else is pregnant?" asks Tammy.

"Me," replies Buffy.

"Finally."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean you did it with a lot of guys, dead and alive and you never got pregnant. I know those pills aren't full proof you know."

"What?"

"Tammy, she is so funny," says Xander as he leans over to her ear and whispers. "Don't get a pregnant woman mad, especially Buffy."

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" asks Tammy. "Who's the big bad? Let's kick his ass."

"Um, that's the problem we have."

"Problem, which is?"

"We don't know who the big bad is."

"Yep, that's a problem."

"I'm getting a reading," says Wesley. "Some seismic energy of some sort. It must be a portal."

"Good," says Kennedy. "Now Willow taught me something about portals and how to back track to where the portals originally opened."

"You mean who really conjured up the opening of the portal."

"Yeah, it's like a computer trick when you try to hack into a system. The same with the portal."

"That's actually a smart idea."

"Thanks."

"So, we can track whoever is opening the portals," says Angel.

"Yes," replies Wesley. He messes around with a device that he has in his hand and points it at the portal. The portal appears and starts to change colors and rotations. "This should take us to whoever opened this portal." Fred quickly grabs Wesley's hand and begins to shake a little. "Fred, you can stay here. You don't have to go."

"No," says Fred. "I want to go." She takes a deep breath.

"Alright," says Wesley. "Fasten your seatbelts." The four of them enter the portal and it pulls them in. All they see is a whirl of scatter lights then suddenly a scene starts to appear and they stop spinning. The four walk up some white stairs. On the sides they see a million windows and all of them are open.

"What is this place?" asks Fred.

"I have no idea," replies Angel as he looks around.

"It's a nice reality," says Kennedy.

"I know where we are," says Wesley. "We are in the mist of time and space."

"Huh," Angel and Kennedy both say.

"It's the place where time and space is kept. A guardian should be here."

"So, all of time is controlled here," asks Fred.

"Yes, it keeps the different times or dimensions from opening into one another."

"Which is what's happening now," says Kennedy. "That means the guardian is…"

"Dead," Wesley finishes her sentence.

"How can we bring about order here?" asks Angel. "There has to be a way."

"The guardian uses an octagonal crystal, which moves like a puzzle piece to create balance."

"Look there," says Fred when she sees someone lying on the floor. They all go over to the body. It's a woman with golden long hair in white. She has a wound in her gut and bled to death. "But where's the crystal?"

"Someone killed her," says Angel as he begins to use his special vamp skills. "I bet you whoever did has got the crystal."

"We need to track the crystal," says Kennedy.

"How are we going to do that?" asks Wesley.

"The crystal is a belonging of hers, right? So, scry for her." Kennedy pulls a piece of hair from the woman guardian.

"I guess it's our only chance."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. There is No Place Like Home.

"I can't believe it," says Dawn. She heads over to one of the tables and sets the book down that she is carrying. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know that he was your sister's boyfriend," replies Connor. "I knew my dad had a girl he loved a lot that was a Slayer and her name was Buffy, but I couldn't believe it was the same person."

"How many Buffy's do you think there are in the world?"

"Two." Connor shrugs. "Why do you hate my dad so much?"

"I don't hate him. He just hurt Buffy a lot. I mean, I guess she was looking for heartache trying to date a vampire. How did he have you? He's dead." Dawn turns to him.

"I haven't the slightest idea. It just happened."

"You said that Angel was a great dad."

"Yeah, he gave me a chance to have a normal life, even though I would never be normal."

"You look normal to me. You're not a vampire, are you?"

"No, I still find that strange. I do have their physical strength and all their cool qualities."

"That's cool. At least you got that. I've got nothing."

"What are you talking about? You're smart and if I'm not mistaken, you did help your sister save the world a couple of times."

"I guess."

"I've helped, but not all the way through the end. My dad wouldn't let me."

"Maybe if I see him again, I'll thank him for having you."

"He might get choked up."

"Think he might cry?"

"Don't know."

At the other side of the library, Kat and Spike are checking out some books and they see Connor and Dawn talk. Spike nods his head and looks at Kat.

"He told her," says Spike. "Told him to wait."

"When you love someone, you can't keep things from them," says Kat.

"I see you have some experience in that."

"Sort of."

"So, what secrets have you told Harris about your world and you?"

"Many, but I'm not going to tell you." Kat walks away from Spike. Spike rolls his eyes at Kat and follows her.

"Wait a minute, I think I found something," says Giles. "Yes." They all look at him. "Um, well, I believe that the random occurrences of portals opening are the cause of the guardian, a special being that controls time and space."

"Oh, like a head master who controls the dimensions and all of time all over the universe," says Kat. Everyone looks at her. "What? Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, for me. So, what's up with this guardian?"

"Yes, um. The guardian could possibly be controlled by someone else or…"

"Dead."

"Precisely."

"Isn't there a way to get there?" says Dawn walking over to Giles' table. "The place where the guardian works."

"If we can it is our best bet. Portals are however very tricky."

"We need to try," says Kat. "I predict that this guardian is dead and whoever has taken its place does not have a sense of humor."

"You have been around Xander far too much, Kat."

"So, what? You know you miss him." Giles nods his head and smiles.

"The guardian has an octagonal crystal like stone that opens and closes portals through time and space. If we can get our hands on that, we might be able to stop the portals from opening in random places and get everyone else back into their worlds."

"Wow, that crystal can do all that? Must be powerful stuff."

"Alright, so how do we get there, jeeves?" asks Spike.

"I haven't the slightest idea," replies Giles as he sits down.

"We can call Willo…" Kat says and stops when Giles gives her a stern look. "More research. Got that loud and clear." Everyone smiles at the whole scene and continues to look through the books again.

Back in Kat's world, Tammy is already online looking for demons and other sorts of beings that are able to open portals. She finds someone that fit's the profile.

"The Guardian of Time and Space?" says Buffy as she reads it over Tammy's shoulder. "Didn't know that there is a person who guards time and space."

"Yeah, neither did I," says Tammy. "But there she is. Her name is Tessa and she is 1100 years old."

"How do we get to see Tessa?"

"We can't. The location is heavily guarded from intruders, magical and all."

"How did you get this from the internet?" asks Cordy.

"Oh, you can get anything on the internet," says Tammy. "There was this one time that Xander got this baseball cap online from a pop band he liked and still does, by the way. Didn't you get their latest album?"

"Tammy, zip it," says Xander. Tammy grins at Xander and continues to read more information on the guardian.

"Well, it says here that Tessa guards time and space using an octagonal crystal. I'm thinking that she's our gal. Either she's gone evil, or something evil had gotten her."

"I remember a little bit about portals from my higher being days," says Cordy. "We need to try to catch one and try to find our way into the guardian's place."

"How do we do that?" asks Buffy.

"We need a witch." The two girls look at Tammy.

"Whoa, hold the phone," says Tammy. "I was high and mighty in your world, but here I'm just me."

"You brought us back to our world before," says Buffy.

"I was lucky and besides, Willow helped and with you with your Slayer powers putting in some juice. I got no juice."

"Yeah, cause you drank it all," Xander mumbles. Tammy glares at him.

"You are such a baby."

"Alright, cool it you two," says Buffy. "What if I help you out again? Can you come up with a spell or something?"

"I guess I can give it a shot." Tammy then heads over to the third room of the house that they use for storage.

"Why don't you guys keep looking up more about this guardian, while I help Tammy?" says Xander as he follows Tammy into the room. He closes it quickly. "Tammy, turn on the light. You're not going to fool me this time."

"Ah, come on, you know you liked it."

"No, I didn't. Only Kat can grab my ass." Tammy turns on the lights and then walks over to the book shelf on the other side of the room. "So, you think you can pull this off.?"

"Maybe. Just need the right spell." Tammy begins to look through some old books.

Suddenly they hear someone knock on the door. Both Xander and Tammy quickly look at the door and realize that they didn't lock it when they came in.

"Hey, you guys?" says Buffy. "Cordy and I think we should try to contact the others and see if they can shine some light on the situation."

"Sounds like a plan, Buff," says Xander as he walks over to the door.

"Can I come in?"

"No!" both Tammy and Xander say. Xander gets to the door and opens it a little. He peeks out.

"Gee, why not?"

"Cause it's a mess in here," Xander replies. "Kind of dangerous."

"Really?"

"Hey, I think I found what we're looking for," says Tammy. "Seriously, Kat thinks that she isn't good at any type of witchcraft, but she's great at writing spells."

"Buff, why don't you try to contact them?" says Xander. "We'll be out in a minute." Xander closes the door and locks it. He then heads over to Tammy. "What ya got?"

"Three great spells that can totally be used for our little predicament. One for taking us to the guardian's place, another to restore the order of things, and the other to return us back from the guardian's place. "

"Well, it looks like we're covered."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. There is No Place Like Home.

Tammy quickly rewrites the spells a little and they head out of the room. Tammy locks it as soon as they are out. Cordy and Buffy are already in contact with Giles and the others online.

"They said that they came up with the same theory," says Buffy. "The guardian of time and space."

"Well, Giles is smart like that," says Xander.

"We told them that we got a spell on how to get there," says Cordy.

"Pass the spells along," says Tammy as she hands the paper where she wrote the spells to Cordy, who is the one typing. "I'm sure Kat will be able to work with them." Cordy types the three spells down and instant messages them to Giles.

"So, what are we waiting for?" says Buffy as she gets up.

"Keep your pants on," says Tammy. Xander laughs at Tammy's comment mostly because Buffy is wearing one of Kat's skirts. "Okay, we all gotta make a circle here and hold hands. Repeat after me. _Winds of time gather around, give me wings to speed my way, _

_Open the door through time and space; create a path to the guardian's place." _They all repeated the spell with Tammy and soon were off into another plane in mere seconds

"Wow," says Cordy as she looks around. "That was fast."

Meanwhile in England, Dawn prints out the spells that Cordy instant messaged them. She pulls the paper out of the printer and hands them to Kat. Giles is surprised that she didn't hand them to him instead.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe she found these," says Kat.

"These are your spells?" asks Dawn. Kat nods her head and walks over to one of the tables. Giles still has not seen the spells and walks over to Kat.

"Do you mind if I have a look at them?" asks Giles. Kat hands the paper to Giles.

"They're pretty simple," says Kat. "We can easily do it right now. The more of us the better."

"Alright, let's go," says Dawn.

"No, Dawn, you're staying here with your little friend," says Giles. "It's dangerous."

"Ah but…" says Dawn.

"I don't think that's a good idea," says Kat.

"And why not?"

"You leave them alone here, Buffy will have your head; literally," says Spike in a whisper.

"Alright, Dawn, you're going."

"Yes," says Dawn with a smile. They all gather around in the circle and repeated the spell together and in an instant they were in the guardian's plane.

"I hear someone," says Angel. They stand ready to fight anything as they walk to the other side of the plane.

"Is that Cordelia?" says Wesley recognizing the voice. They all quickly follow the voice and find her.

"Angel," says Cordy as she walks over to him and hugs him. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Hopped a ride on a portal," replies Angel. "That Wesley and Kennedy conjured up."

"A spell got us here." Buffy, Xander, and Tammy join Cordy. Tammy stays behind Buffy and Xander trying not to make any eye contact with Angel. "We're waiting for Giles and the others to get here. We sent them the spell online."

"Hey, Xander," says Angel. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," replies Xander. "Heard about you and Cordy. I'm kind of relieved. Good luck, buddy. You got yourself into that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Xander," says Cordy as she slaps him on the shoulder.

"So, what's the what?" asks Buffy. "Where's the guardian?"

"Dead," replies Kennedy.

"And the octagonal crystal is missing," says Wesley in a concerned tone.

"Boy, that calls for an I told ya so," says Kat as she leads the group over to where everyone else is. "Hi, sweetie." Xander has a smile on his face when he sees Kat and she quickly kisses him lightly on the lips. "How predictable is this bad guy?"

"Why don't you ask me?" asks a man that appears out of thin air, with the octagonal crystal in his hand.

"Guess we don't need to scry," says Kennedy.

"My goodness, I have so much company," says the man. "However did you all get here?"

"The polar express," says Kat as she goes over to Tammy's side and grabs her hand. "Go with me on this."

"Okay, but if we get killed, it's all your fault," says Tammy. Kat glares at her friend.

"_Guardian's crystal make your claim, return to hands with neutral state." _The crystal disappears from the man's hand.

"Neutral state," says Tammy. "Hello, we are not neutral. At least I'm not."

"Oops," says Kat. "Well, the crystal is not in his hand. At least that's a plus."

"The crystal," says the warlock. "What did you do to it? Give it back to me."

"Well, it's nice meeting you, but I gotta go," says Kat as she starts to run. The man then starts shooting fire balls at Kat. Angel quickly pushes him and starts to tackle him. Everyone spreads out as some of the fire balls that the warlock threw got out of hand when Angel tackled him to the ground.

"Why didn't you use your telekinetic powers?" asks Tammy on the floor with Kat.

"Forgot about them," replies Kat. "Besides, the last time we were here we didn't find out about our powers until hours later and he is a warlock. I thought that a spell would do the job better and I kind of like the spell." Tammy glares at her friend. They quickly get up and find a barrier to protect them.

"You see this is all your fault," says Tammy. Kat rolls her eyes at her.

"Is not."

"Is to." They then see Spike and Angel being thrown across the room by the warlock. "Look what I gotta do for you." Tammy moves out of the barrier and uses her telekinetic powers to push the warlock away. He instantly crashes into some walls. Kat peaks out of the barrier and gets up. She heads over to Spike and Angel as does Tammy.

"Bloody hell," says Spike. "I hate warlocks. They think that they are so bad with their fire balls and their…"

"Spike, oh my gosh," says Buffy as she rushes over to him. She pushes Kat, who is trying to help him up aside and hugs him. "I thought…oh my gosh. I'm just so glad you're okay." Everyone looks at the two.

"Emotional outburst," says Fred. "Yep, she's pregnant alright."

"What?" says Angel in shock. "How? Why? That's not fair."

"Dude, you should of left the 'that's not fair' out," says Tammy standing next to him.

"You already had your chance, Angel," says Cordy. "And you got Connor… what are you doing here?" Angel notices this and gets up immediately. He sees that Dawn is holding his hand.

"Wait a minute," says Buffy pulling away from Spike. "You had a kid and you didn't tell me?" Angel walks behind Tammy and then Cordy as Buffy follows him with angry eyes.

"I can explain, sort of," says Angel as he finally makes it over to Connor and hides behind him. Connor then pushes Dawn to cover him.

"Hey," says Dawn as she faces her sister. "Buffy, how are you?" Dawn gives her a hug and from the back she glares at Angel.

"I think we should all head out of here before the warlock gets back up," says Kennedy. They all look over to where Tammy had tossed the warlock and sees that he is beginning to get up.

"Good idea," says Giles as they all get together and Tammy unwraps the paper that she wrote the spell on.

"_In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Send us back to where we'll find, what we wish in place and time." _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. There is No Place Like Home.

In the instant that they all arrived, they all disappeared leaving the warlock to wonder where they had gone and where the octagonal crystal had gone, too. They soon appear in LA at the Hyperion hotel.

"Well, at least that worked," says Tammy.

"Do you mean that the spell wouldn't have worked?" says Spike.

"I've never tried it and I thought it would send us to where we all started."

"Kat?" says Giles as he walks over to her. Kat gets behind Buffy. "Where is the crystal?"

"I can get it back," says Kat.

"Giles, you're scaring her," says Buffy. "Back off." Buffy pushes Giles.

"Okay, Buff, you're getting a little too maternal," says Xander.

"How can you get it back?" asks Giles. "Do you even know where you sent it?"  
"To a neutral state," says Kat. "Which means it's safe."

"I got it," says Tammy. "I believe the crystal has arrived in the hands of the next guardian. That's the only thing in the world that would be of neutral state."

"Sounds reasonable," says Giles.

"I would have gotten the crystal if it wasn't for Tammy," says Kat.

"What?" says Tammy.

"You said it yourself. You are evil."

"I'm with Kat on that," says Spike as he puts his arm around her.

"Spike," says Xander walking over to Kat. "You can agree with her, but get your hands off her."

"Alright," says Spike. "Aren't we touchy?"

"What we need to do is vanquish this warlock," says Buffy.

"Yeah, but how?"

"A spell," says Tammy. "That always worked in Charmed."

"Charmed?" asks Buffy.

"Never mind."

Alright then, whip one up," says Spike.

"It's not that easy," says Tammy. "We need to know what kind of warlock he is and then we can prepare a spell or even a potion."  
"Or both," says Kat. "I wish we had Willo…I mean some help with this kind of stuff." Kat smiles at Giles, who knew that she was going to say Willow and he was not going to be happy about it. He was already upset that Willow knew everything before him, now everyone wants Willow to do the spells because she is wiser than he is.

"Well, to find out about what type of warlock this is, we need to summon him," says Wesley.

"Oh yeah, Wesley, we just call him up and ask him, hey what's your name and what powers do you have so we kill you," says Cordy.

"Cordy, it's our best bet," says Fred. Then Lorne comes down the stairs in his robe.

"What's all the commotion?" asks Lorne. "You're going to wake the baby."

"Sorry, Lorne," says Cordy.

"Hey, everyone is here. Are we having a party?"

All of a sudden a man appears in the shadows and both vampires felt his presence before he reveals himself. Everyone turns to face the warlock.

"Well, I love parties," says the warlock. "So, when do we get to the good part? You know, the killing." Angel quickly goes over to his weapon place and grabs a sword. He throws it at the warlock and the warlock ducks. "That was close." The warlock with his powers pulls the sword out.

"Um, how about moving?" says Xander. The sword goes flying between the crowd and everyone splits up into two sides. Connor covers Dawn for protection, next to them is Spike and Tammy, who both roll their eyes when they see each other, Buffy and Angel are at the edge of the counter watching out for the sword and they see the others on the other side of the lobby unprotected.

Kat and Xander, Wesley and Fred, Cordy, Kennedy, Lorne and Giles. The warlock looks at Kat and the sword goes flying to his hand. Then he whirls it at Kat, but Xander moves in its way.

"No, Xander!" says Kat as Xander pushes Kat behind him and the sword comes two inches away from his throat. It stops in mid air and Kat is surprised. She then looks around and sees that everyone has stopped moving. Her eyes widen and she realizes that she has the power to freeze somehow.

Suddenly a woman appears in front of her. She looks like a goddess and is dressed in all white. The woman walks over to Kat and smiles at her. She shows Kat her hand and she sees that she has the octagonal crystal in her hand.

"You're the next guardian," says Kat. "You did this?" The woman nods her head. "Oh, I thought it was me."

"You have great powers and have helped these wonderful heroes with their troubles," says the woman.

"I've never believed in alternate universes, until I met these guys, but I guess you know all about that."

"The warlock must be vanquished."  
"Yeah, I'd like to do that, but not at the expenses of Xander or any of my friends."

"You may only choose one to live."

"What are you the angel of death?"

"No, but that is what must happen here."

"Can I just kill Tammy?"

"You must sacrifice either your love or one of your friends from this world. Then can you accomplish in vanquishing this warlock."

"I kind of don't like the deal. They have saved my life many times and they have saved countless of people for many years. I am not about to let them die just because you say so."

"Then something worse will happen." The woman disappears.

"What can be worse?" Time resumes again and Kat sees the sword begin to inch closer to Xander. She quickly uses her powers to pull the sword toward her. Xander closed his eyes and then opens them and sees Kat in front of him trying to pull the sword away from him with her powers.

"Oh, look at what we have here," says the warlock seeing that Kat has powers. "A little witch." He grabs her from behind.

"Xander, duck," says Kat. Xander lowers himself and the sword goes flying to the wall.

"What a perfect opportunity." The warlock takes out a knife. "To gain more power."

"Ah, come on, you don't want my powers. Get hers. She's way more powerful than me." Kat points at Tammy. She glares at her.

"You can freeze things. I don't have that power."

"Come on, aren't you sick of getting other witches powers? What powers do you have, telekinesis… "

"Much more."

"Well, I got news for you. I don't like being grabbed." Kat elbows the warlock and gets out of his grip. She runs over to Xander's side.

"There has got to be a way to vanquish this bastard," says Angel to Tammy. Tammy then receives some telepathic message and quickly heads into Angel's office. "What are you doing?" Angel follows her. "Buffy, keep the warlock busy."

"He may have a slight advantage over me," says Buffy.

"Buffy, just throw things at him," says Dawn as she grabs a mug and throws it at the warlock and it conks him in the head. He gets really angry.

"That will work."

"Nice shot," says Connor with a smile. He then grabs his dad's sword, which he left on the floor. Connor gets up and attacks the warlock head on.

"Connor, no!"

Angel in the other room hears his son's name and turns around. He quickly looks out the window. Connor is faring well with the warlock, who gets cut with the blade.

"Hurry it up, Tammy," says Angel. "My son is risking his life out there."

"Keep your pants on," says Tammy. "I'm almost done."

"What are you doing?"

"Kat telepathically told me to make a potion to bind the warlock's power."

"Can you do that?"

"Well, sort of. Never done it before, but this binds witches powers so if it works for us maybe with a little more strength it could work for him."

"Then what?"

"He's mortal and you can slice and dice if you want."

"I like that."

"You've been dying to do something like that. Gee, when they made you human didn't they give you a conscious?" Angel nods his head. "Throw this at him as close as you can." Angel nods again and exits the room. He sees his son backing up as the warlock had an upper hand over Connor, with two swords in his hand.

"Hey, you," says Angel. The warlock turns his head to Angel and Connor punches him. Angel then throws the potion. It explodes and Dawn quickly pulls Connor back down behind the desk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. There Is No Place Like Home.

Kat grabs Giles and Wesley and they head over to where Tammy is. She then tells the guys to repeat after her.

"_Warlock of this time, thy powers I will bind. To seize his powers with my mind, I take your hands in mine. And with this string I will entwine. Your powers I'll forever bind, from now until the end of time." _They all say the spell at once and they see the warlock convulse a couple of times, until he falls to the ground.

"Now, Angel!" says Tammy.

"My pleasure," says Angel as he gets up and runs the sword into the mortal warlock's gut. "Nice knowing you, not." Tammy hears what he says and she looks at Cordy.

"Too much Cordy for you man," says Tammy. The warlock falls to the ground and Angel pulls out the sword. He then begins to burn into ashes, until he disappears completely.

"Ding dong the warlock's dead," says Xander as everyone walks over to where the warlock had vanished.

"Nice spell," says Giles to Kat.

"Thanks," replies Kat. "Thanks for your help. You see, you are needed." Giles nods his head and smiles at Kat's comment.

"Giles, is that what you think?" says Buffy. "That you aren't needed?"

"I told him that we all need him and stuff, but he just got a little upset that Willow knew everything before he did," says Dawn.

"Look, Giles, right now I'm going to need you a lot," says Buffy. "I know that I'm always going to need you. It's not because I don't have Willow or Xander with me, it's because I just need you."

"Hey, love, I'm here for you, too," says Spike. "Or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget."

"Thank you, Buffy," says Giles.

"Oh, this is beautiful," says Buffy who starts to cry and hugs Giles.

"Hormones," says Fred.

"Gotta love them," says Wesley with a smile.

"Is she going to be like this all the time?" asks Spike to Wesley and Fred.

"No, it depends," replies Fred. "She just exaggerates every little thing pretty much."

"That's what she does now," says Spike.

"Spike, I heard that," says Buffy as she pulls away from Giles.

"Oh, bad move, Spikey," says Tammy. "Don't get a pregnant Slayer mad."

"Well, now that everything is solved," says Kat. "Everyone should be getting back home."

"I guess so," says Xander as he walks over to Kat. "Get back to our normal lives and other stuff." Xander gives Kat a smirk.

"Ewww," says Tammy. "Please let me get out of the house before you do any of that."

Everyone begins to say their goodbyes and hug each other as Tammy and Kat prepare the spell to return all the things that have been move from time and space all around dimensions.

"Connor, so how's school?" asks Angel.

"It's good," replies Connor. "When did you become human?"

"About a year ago. Not used it though. There's pain."

"Yeah. You and Cordelia are together?"

"Yeah, gave up the powers for me. I guess love is pretty strong."

"It is." Connor looks at Dawn, who is standing next to Buffy and Spike, who are making out. Dawn walks up to him and Angel steps back.

"No, Angel, wait," says Dawn. "I know I never liked you, but thanks for having Connor. He's a really nice guy. You're not going to cry, are you?"

"Why would you think that?" asks Angel. "I'm not pregnant."

"Let's hope you never are." Dawn gives Angel a hug.

"I think I might cry," jokes Connor with a smile.

"Maybe you're pregnant," jokes Angel.

"Angel, I heard that," says Buffy.

"Son, always be scared of Buffy, always." Both Dawn and Connor smile at Angel's comment.

Xander and Kat walk over to Buffy to say their goodbyes. Xander hugs her first and whispers something in her ear. She laughs.

"What did he say?" asks Spike. Buffy turns to face Spike.

"He said to name the baby after him if it's a boy."

"Oh, if it's a girl you could name her Alexandra," Kat suggests. Spike glares at both of them. "My gosh, that is scary." Xander laughs at Kat's comment.

"Spike, take care of her, okay?" says Xander.

"I will," replies Spike as he puts his arm around Buffy.

"If you don't, I know where to find you. I have spies everywhere." Buffy and Kat smile at Xander's comment.

"You better, Spike or I'll stake you," says Angel as he walks over to them. Buffy rolls her eyes.   
"When did I get two brothers?" asks Buffy.

"This family is getting way too big," says Spike. "Can I kill them, honey?" Buffy shakes her head. Cordy then comes from behind Xander and Angel and hits them both upside the head.

"Ouch," they both say.

"You both have girlfriends," says Cordy. "Stop messing with the one that got away."

"Well, everyone gather around," says Tammy. "I hope this works."

"Why are you always so negative?" says Kat. "Why can't you say it's going to work?"

"Cause I like drama."

Angel and his crew step back. Cordy holds onto Angel tightly and smiles when she sees Connor and Dawn hold hands.

"They look so cute," says Cordy.

"Yeah, couldn't think of a better girl for him," says Angel with a smile. "We should visit him at school. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea." Cordy leans her head on Angel's shoulder.

Buffy walks over to Connor's side. She looks at him and smiles at Dawn and then puts her hand on Connor's shoulder.

"You should come to dinner," says Buffy. "So, we can all get to know you better."

"You're not cooking, are you?" asks Dawn. Buffy glares at her sister.

"We'll get take out." Dawn sighs and smiles.

Each group gathers together to leave to their different destinations.

"Can Connor come with us before he has to go back?" asks Dawn.

"I guess if you all hold hands together you can all be taken to the same place," says Kat. "I'm sure Giles can think of a way to send him home." Kat gives Giles a smile and Giles nods his head. Dawn grabs Connor's hand and Buffy grabs Connor's also then Dawn grabs Giles hand.

"Maybe I should tell Buffy about Connor's…" says Angel. Cordy puts her finger on his lips.

"Let her find out herself," says Cordy.

"Cordy."

"Alright, here we go," says Tammy. She grabs Kat's hand and Kat grabs Xander's.

"_A time for everything, and to everything in its place. Return what has been moved, through time and space." _Both Kat and Tammy recited the spell. In an instant, the people that did not belong in LA disappeared and reappeared in their own homes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. There Is No Place Like Home.

Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Spike, and Connor are back in London at Giles' house.

"Dawn, why don't you show Connor around, while I call for take out." says Buffy. Dawn nods her head and leads Connor down the hall.

"Hey, love?" says Spike. "There is one thing about Connor that you should know."

"What's that?"

"He likes older women. So, if he pulls a move on you, tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Angel told me once."

"I don't think he would. He likes Dawn too much."

"I'm not sure about that, Buffy," says Giles. Buffy looks at Giles.

"What? You, too?"

"Buffy, he was holding your hand kind of tight. And he was looking at you in a way that didn't look right."

"Guys can look at me and not be hitting on me. You guys are way overreacting." Buffy walks away from the two.

"He'll probably check out her butt," says Spike. "Now, that's some piece of meat." Giles looks at Spike and he hits him upside the head. "Ouch."

"Try to refrain from saying that in front of me, Spike."

"Sorry, gee."

Dawn takes Connor to the training room where all the junior slayers are training with Faith. Faith sees Connor and is surprised to see him.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" asks Faith.

"You two know each other?" asks Dawn.

"Yeah, when I got out of the joint. He was a naughty kid, well, so was Angel since he was Angelus."

"I'm not too proud of my moody times," says Connor. "I feel like my dad now."

"Like father like son. Never fails. What brings you here?"

"Portal."

"Big mess with the guardian of time and space, but everything is back to normal now."

"How do you know Dawn here?" asks Faith.

"We've been instant messaging each other," Connor replies.

"Oh, so you're lover boy online."

"Faith." Dawn blushes.

"That's funny. You do know he's Angel's son, right?"

"Yes. He told me."

"So, how is the old stick in the mud?"

"You mean my dad?" asks Connor.

"Yep." Faith stretches.

"Human."

"Really? Shanshu came true?"

"Sort of. Didn't really have time to explain it. He's with Cordelia."

"Thought she was all higher being and stuff."

"She's human, too."

"Guess Angel is finally getting what he always wanted."

"What's that?"

"A normal life."

Kennedy returns to Brazil and Willow is happy to see her. She explains everything that happened and is amazed when she told her about her having the idea of hacking a portal to take them into the guardian's plane.

"It was crazy, but we pulled it off," says Kennedy. "And Kat and Tammy with their witch powers. Though you're still better than them." Willow smiles at her lover.

"No need to kiss up, Kennedy," says Willow. "They're really good. They know lots of stuff I know and other stuff that I don't."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you would have come up with a good vanquish for that warlock."

"I've never vanquished a warlock before. They have. At least, I think they have. There is so much we don't know about them and about their world. Xander says it's a lot like ours, but without the demons and sorts."

"Why would two powerful witches be in a place where there are no bad guys to kick around?"

"Don't know."

All around the universe and in each every dimension, every being that had been transferred into another realm have been returned into their own realm. All is balanced again.

Kat, Tammy, and Xander return to the real world once again. Tammy quickly makes her way out of the house since she knew what Xander and Kat are about to do.

"I like it when we get her out of the house like that," says Kat. Xander is holding her real close to him. "It's so much fun to see her run."

"Well, where were we before we were rudely interrupted by these random portals," says Xander.

"I was in my silk pajamas and you in your boxers and tee."

"We were in the bedroom. Let's go over there."

Suddenly a burst of wind enters the house, interrupting their moment. Xander holds on to Kat tight and they both look away. A strange being appears behind the two. They look at the being and realize that she is dressed in white and carrying an octagonal crystal in her hand.

"Very cunning of you to strip the warlock's powers with a binding spell," says the strange being to Kat.

"Thanks," replies Kat. "Oh, Xander, this is the…"

"New guardian," says Xander.

"Yes. She came to me before. Remember when the sword was headed for your neck?"

"Yeah, and you stopped it with your powers. You froze time, right?"

"No, it was I who froze time," says the guardian. "I gave her an ultimatum and she refused to go through with it. She loved you too much and her friends as well to give up their lives to stop the warlock."

"We stopped the warlock and no one got hurt," says Kat. "You better not be here to take my Xander." Kat stands in front of him.

"You were lucky, but if it were another circumstance you could have paid the price."

"I don't understand."

"None of your friends needed to be sacrificed to kill the warlock. I only told you that, so that you would refuse it and think of a different plan and you did. Instead of a warlock vanquishing potion, a binding spell."

"So, the whole thing was to change my mind of what I was to do?"

"What if she hadn't changed her mind?" asks Xander in a concerned tone.

"She would have died at the hands of the warlock. She would have revealed her powers to the warlock while protecting you. The warlock would have become even more powerful than he already was."

"So, I was the one that was going to die," says Kat. "And not Xander or my friends." The guardian nods her head. Kat turns to face Xander.

"The higher powers were at work here. They didn't want you to die. You've helped both Angel and Buffy very much in defeating very dangerous foes."

"Is this like a thank you?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"You're welcome, I think."

"Wait." The guardian turns to Kat. "Does this mean that me and Tammy were sent to their world on purpose? All this time it was the higher beings, right?"

"The first time it was a spell, but the second time we planned it. The being that had been conjured up many millennia's ago was a being that could not be stopped by anyone. Not even the strongest witches like your friend, Willow. We needed an outside source and that is why we brought you. Although the being did say that he was the one who brought you and the powers that be had not anticipated him getting so powerful in such a short time. They did not know that the being knew how to make himself whole again by using a body of a very powerful witch not from this realm."

"That was Kat," says Xander. "So, the powers that be decided to endanger her and Tammy. I thought you guys up there are supposed to be all knowing."

"I know that it was not our finest hour, but everything turned out alright," says the guardian.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome," says Kat. The guardian bows her head.

"Stay safe." The guardian then disappears in an instant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. There Is No Place Like Home. Final chapter.

Kat takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She remembers of the extreme danger she was in when she was with that evil being in Africa. Xander walks over to her.

"You'd risk your life to save me and my friends, again?" says Xander. He caresses her cheek.

"I can't help it. I'm drawn to danger." Kat laughs. Xander kisses her on the top of her head and holds her tight.

"Thank you." Kat pulls away and then walks over to the window and looks outside. The sun is almost setting and the skies are orange and pink. Kat bows her head. Xander walks over to her, with a concerned expression on his face. Kat turns around to face him.

"I understand Buffy. Why she was so closed? Why she never wanted to show too many emotions because she'll know she'll break down?"

"How do you understand?" Kat walks over to Xander.

"Because she faces death every day and I know that it's a regular thing in life, but when it happens to you it's different." Kat's voice begins to crack a little. "Facing death each and every day makes you as cold as they are. It makes you think that life is short and if we don't love with all our hearts, then we won't get hurt."

"Sounds like a waste of life if you ask me. Okay, so the breaking up issues isn't the greatest thing in the world, but we gotta deal with it. If we don't, we're not truly human."

"This speech could have helped Buffy a lot, but I guess everything happens for a reason. If she hadn't done anything that she did do, then we wouldn't be here. Don't ask me to explain everything else."

"I promise."

"I can't believe that the powers can reach all over here and mess with our lives. Don't they know what free will is?"

"I'm sure they do, but they think that they are doing a favor for us. Kind of the gods in ancient Greece. They wanted to control all the humans, not thinking that perhaps they were doing more harm than good."

"I guess we're still in the same boat as back then. Controlled by somebody, whether it be a higher being or a government official."

"Or your boss."

"Yep, we'll never escape that. But there is one thing that they can't control."

"What's that?" Kat gives Xander a smirk.

"Sex."

"Oh, I hope they don't put that on the next bill." Xander begins to tickle Kat and she quickly runs over to the bedroom to get away from him. She falls onto the bed and Xander continues to tickle her. He falls on top of her and smiles at her.

"You're just too good to be true." Kat smiles and laughs as Xander tickles her one last time.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"What?" He helps her up and off the bed.

"Let's go watch the musical."

"Yeah!" They both head out of the room and head to the third room of the house, memorabilia room where all the Buffy universe stuff is stored. Xander sits down on the day bed that they have there as Kat looks for the DVD of the musical. She bends over to get it on the bottom shelf.

"Never mind about the musical. I like this show better." Kat turns around; with the six season DVD's of Buffy in her hand. She glares at him.

"Maybe we should put the episode in your Speedo. I loved that one."

"No, please." Xander begs Kat not to play the Go Fish episode. "Anything but that one."

"Just kidding. I'll watch it when you fall asleep." Kat grins at him and Xander nods his head. Kat takes out the DVD and puts it into the DVD player. She then grabs the remote and sits down next to Xander. He puts his arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Let's just forward to my song."

"I like to watch it all if you don't mind."

"Come on, we all know that I'm the best singer."

"In what alternate universe?"

"You are cruel."

"This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn't he fine?" Xander smiles at her. "My claim to fame was a game that I couldn't handle I was deprived." Kat laughs at her silly lyrics. "But now I am with him the one I hold so dearly close, but there is just one thing that I… he cannot sing." Xander starts to laugh this time.

"She is the one; she's such wonderful fun, such passion and grace. Warm in the night, when I'm right in her tight...embrace, tight embrace!" Kat laughs at this and continues to listen to his song. "I'll never let her go. The love we've known can only grow.There's just one thing that...no. I cannot sing." Xander grabs Kat and kisses her on the lips

"I may not be as bad as you, but Joss will kill us for killing his song."

"Come on, that wasn't half bad." Kat laughs and presses play. The musical episode starts. Kat cuddles up with Xander.

"I'm not feeling that outfit on Buffy."

"Me either. Maybe she wanted to scare the vampires with her bad fashion statement."

Meanwhile back in England, Dawn finishes Connor's tour of the house. They run into Buffy in the kitchen.

"Hey, Buffy," says Dawn.

"Hi," says Buffy. She sees Connor smile at her and begins to get paranoid about what Spike and Giles has said. Buffy quickly heads over to Dawn.

"I'm going to go and see how Faith is doing with the girls."  
"They're good, Buffy. We just came from there not that long ago. Buffy, would you keep Connor company? Gotta visit the ladies." Dawn leaves the kitchen. Buffy's eyes widen as Connor walks over to her.

"Hey, why don't you, um, tell me about yourself?" asks Buffy as she walks backwards. Connor looks at her strangely.

"Sure," replies Connor. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Connor tests his theory and steps forward a little and he sees Buffy step back. He smiles at that.

"Spike told you," says Connor.

"What? Told me what?"

"That I tend to like older women at times."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right." Connor nods his head. "I'm over that phase. I really like Dawn. She's a great girl and I won't ever hurt her."

"That's good to know."

"You know the cool thing about being my father's son?" Connor walks slowly to Buffy. She continues to move back and gets cornered.

"What's that?" Connor leans over and whispers into her ear.

"I like messing around." He grabs Buffy and lifts her up and puts her on the kitchen counter. Connor moves in closer to her. He gives her a grin.

"You are so your father's son." Buffy pushes him aside and gets off the counter. As she does that she grabs his ear and pulls him to the next room.

"Ouch."

In LA, Angel and Cordy finally get to have their peace and quiet. The two sit on the bed and begin to look all around the room. They then look at each other.

"Okay, I thought this was what we wanted," says Cordy. "Why do I feel bored out of my mind?"

"Because romantic settings aren't going to cut it with us," says Angel.

"You can pretend to be Angelus."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it could be fun."

"You want some ravishing, don't ya?"

"Yes, take me, you beast." Angel laughs at Cordy and growls at her. He gets on top of her and kisses her all over. Cordy gives him a smile.

Back in the real world again, Kat and Xander finish the musical episode. The two head into their bedroom and cuddle together under the covers.

"I'm glad to have you here with me," says Xander. "It wasn't pretty with Buffy and Cordy."

"Oh, yeah," says Kat. "What ever shall you do?"

"Seriously. I only want you." Xander kisses her down her neck.

"I believe you." Kat grabs his face. "I'm glad we're home."

"There is no place like…" Kat interrupts him and kisses him passionately on the lips.


End file.
